


真相第三章

by Asakem



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相 贺红 伪替身 追妻火葬场
Relationships: 莫关山 - Relationship, 贺天 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	真相第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 真相 贺红

“谢谢你今天来陪我看我外婆。”赵小姐抬头柔情似水的看着贺天道。赵小姐就是贺天的准未婚妻，这几天她外婆生病住院了，她只是随口一问，没想到贺天竟然答应了她陪她来医院探病，四舍五入就是见家长了。  
赵小姐满脸洋溢者幸福，她主动挽着贺天的手臂，带他去病房，贺天心不在焉被带着走，在经过走廊的时候，他的眼神一滞，前面似乎快速闪过去了一个熟悉的身影，贺天以为自己看错了，他想走近看清楚，可眼前全是一片大着肚子等待孕检的Omega和陪他们来的alpha丈夫，也许是他看错了。  
“那边有什么吗？”赵小姐见他眼睛不断盯着不远处，整个人看起来有些晃神，但看清那是一片什么区后，赵小姐立马红了脸，她以为贺天喜欢小孩子：“你要是喜欢小孩，我们以后……”  
“没事，看走眼了。”贺天打断她。  
“好吧……”赵小姐看起来有些失落，但贺天一直都是这样，对什么都漠不关心，她安慰自己，结婚被标记之后会变好的。  
毕竟每一个alpha对自己的Omega都有着极强的占有欲不是吗。  
两个人才刚走了几步，那道熟悉的身影又出现了，贺天这次确定自己没有看错，那一定是莫关山，只是……他看着莫关山拐进的看诊室若有所思，那是孕检室。  
莫关山去孕检室做什么？难道他有一个Omega情人？贺天没有发现自己想到这个时从心底里升起的怒火。亦或是……不可能，贺天强迫自己忽略这最不可能的答案，莫关山只是个beta，怎么会……  
贺天压抑自己的疑惑，回神，陪赵小姐看望了她的外婆。  
“赵小姐，我公司还有些事得赶回去，我会安排司机送你回去。”  
“这么急吗？连陪我回去的时间都没有吗……”她原本的好心情都被贺天这句话驱散了。  
贺天没有再回话，他不喜欢多事的人，赵小姐心里懂，为了好好经营这段感情，没有什么是不可以忍的。她答应了。  
直到赵小姐被送走，贺天重新返回了医院。  
贺天驻足在孕检室门口，有些犹豫的把手搭在门把手上。  
他打开门，里面没有其他任何人，只有一个正在收拾东西准备下班的beta医生。  
“这位先生有什么事吗？我这儿已经下班了。”医生礼貌的问他。  
“可不可以耽误您一会儿，就一会儿。”贺天开口。  
“行，你说吧。”医生重新坐下，他指着身旁的椅子看着贺天道：“请坐。”  
“说吧，什么事？”  
“我想知道，一个beta……可不可能会怀孕？”  
“beta？”医生哈哈笑两声：“先生你真会开玩笑，全世界都知道beta没有生殖腔，是不可能会怀孕的。”  
“这么说你没有接触过beta病人？”  
“我这儿可是正规孕检科，怎么可能会接到beta病人。”  
“那……您今天有没有见到过一个浅色头发，穿着白色T恤，身高比较高但是非常消瘦的病人……？”  
“这个……”医生回忆了一下：“哦……你是说那个已经有了一个多月身孕的Omega吗？”  
贺天霎时愣住了，他一时竟不知道是哪个消息更让他震惊，莫关山是个Omega……  
“不过说来也奇怪，哪个男生虽然是个Omega，但是他全身上下没有一丝味道，就算是平时打了抑制剂的Omega也不可能出现这种情况，他的胎像并不稳，但我只能给他开些滋补的药物，一切调养都得靠他的alpha丈夫的信息素来发挥作用。”  
这个消息如晴天霹雳般把贺天砸了个清醒，他的心里有很多很多疑问，可一时半会儿竟不知道去问谁。  
医院。对，医院，他要去之前他住院的那个医院！  
“谢谢。”贺天两眼失神，匆匆忙忙的起身朝门外跑，出门前甚至冒失的撞到了门口的椅子。

“诶，小伙子，医院里不能跑……”医生站在后面大叫。  
贺天一路冲到了以前自己住的病房门口，里面有着微弱的亮光，想必是已经住进了新的病人，他快步走上去，却不小心跟刚出门的一个小护士撞上了。  
“抱歉抱歉，先生没事吧。”小护士紧张的看着气喘吁吁的贺天。  
“没事。”经这么一撞，贺天终于回神，他迷茫的看着周围的一切，他甚至不知道自己跑到这儿来能做什么。  
“等等……你是那位……贺先生？”  
“你认识我？”  
“是呀，你住院的时候，我还是照顾你的护士之一呢，你怎么突然来了？”  
“你认不认识莫关山？”  
听到这个名字，小护士的神色突然变得不知所挫，她支支吾吾的低下头，用力抠着自己的手指头。  
“你认识她对不对！”贺天喊了出来。  
“贺先生，你先冷静，医院禁止喧哗。”她叹了一口气：“你跟我来吧。”  
小护士把他带到了一个病房。  
“把你知道的都告诉我。”  
“可是贺先生，不，贺呈先生跟我们说过，不能跟您说这件事。”  
“我一样可以让你们在这里呆不下去，你自己权衡取舍。”贺天冷冷道。  
“我……”小护士是一个善良的beta，她并不在意自己将来如何，她只是怕，眼前这个人会对那个柔弱的Omega做出什么不利的行为，莫关山一个人遭受的痛苦已经够多了，她亲眼见过莫关山一个人孤零零躺在病床上的样子，让人心疼又无奈。  
“你在担心什么？”贺天见她犹豫不决的样子，急迫的问道。  
“您能不能告诉我，为什么想了解与他相关的事。”小护士开口。  
“我现在急需确认一些东西，比如……他是不是一个Omega。”有些东西的真相即将呼之欲出，贺天越是细想越是害怕，可中间似乎缺少了一个重要的环节，一个他被所有人联合起来蒙在鼓里的环节。  
“是……”  
“你放心，我不会做什么，请你告诉我，拜托了。”  
小护士的内心极度挣扎，但贺天，似乎也不像是在说谎。  
“我想知道，为什么他的身上没有信息素的味道，还有他的腺体……”  
“贺先生，你真正了解过你的病情吗？”  
不知道为什么护士突然提到了这个，贺天虽然心里有疑惑，却还是回复他：“难道不就是普通的腺体损伤吗？而且现在我的腺体已经彻底恢复了。”  
护士摇摇头：“没有那么简单。Alpha既然作为食物链的顶端，您就该了解你们的腺体是有多么的重要，当初您被送往医院检查的时候腺体就已经被完全穿破，医生直接断言说没救了。”  
“可是我哥不是找来了国外的医生……”  
“国外已经有这项技术是没错，可手术的成功要建立在一个基础上。”  
“什么基础？”  
“必须要有一个信息素与您匹配度极高的人，贡献出他几乎所有的信息素打进您的腺体内，再利用最新的生物愈合技术让你的腺体与之合二为一，让你得到安抚的同时，修复你的腺体。”护士停了停，惋惜道：“而那个贡献信息素的Omega，腺体一旦被剥离，就再也无法发挥作用，表面上看起来宛如一个普通人，可实际他们还具有Omega的特征。”  
贺天的表情由一开始的震撼逐渐变为茫然：“那莫关山……”  
“莫先生是主动来到医院请求捐献腺体的，当时贺呈先生在网上发布消息时，并没有抱什么希望，可隔天莫先生就来了，他的态度很坚决，一定要给你。”  
贺天双眼泛酸，胸腔被堵得喘不上气，莫关山，他为什么……  
“虽然不知道您和他之间有什么纠葛，但是他毕竟是您的救命恩人，希望您别去伤害他。”  
“腺体剥离手术痛吗？”沉默了半天，贺天却问出这样一句话。  
“腺体与身体是紧密联合的，从身上硬生生割掉一块肉，就算打再多的麻药，您觉得会有用吗？”护士哽咽道：“手术结束后，我亲眼看着他痛晕在病房，一动不动，握紧的拳头却没有松过……”

护士的话犹如重石，一块一块砸向他的心口，心脏紧的发痛，可是再痛也不及那个人承受过的千分之一。

出了医院，贺天拿手机给贺呈打了电话。  
“哥，与赵小姐的婚事取消吧，趁现在还来得及……”  
“好好的，你又在闹什么？”  
“莫关山的事为什么不告诉我？”  
“你……知道了？”  
“为什么不告诉我。”  
“贺天，你现在年纪也不小了，应该懂得，我是不可能会允许莫关山那种没身份没地位的人嫁进咱们家。”  
“所以你就能自私的让他一个人承受这一切？”  
“他是自愿的，我并没有强迫他，事后我有给过他钱，只不过……他没收。”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
